


Sweets for my Sweet

by Yamimaru



Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Genderplay, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Anstrengende Wochen liegen hinter den vier MUCCern und Tatsuro hat sich fest vorgenommen, dass er an seinem freien Tag absolut nichts machen wird, außer sein Game zu zocken und sich mit Junkfood vollzustopfen. Sein Plan scheint auch aufzugehen, bis es plötzlich an seiner Tür klingelt und eine Person, mit der er im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte, alles auf den Kopf stellt. [MUCC: Tatsuro x Yuk(k)etsuko] Beitrag zum Projekt: "Love is in the air … oder sind das nur die Pollen? Das große J-Rock Frühlingserwachen" auf Fanfiktion.de.





	Sweets for my Sweet

Lustlos bahnte sich Tatsuro einen Weg durch die vielen Menschen, die es an diesem sonnigen Frühlingstag nach draußen gezogen hatte. Das Schlappen seiner dünnen Sandalen ging im vorherrschenden Stimmengewirr und den zahllosen Melodien unter, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einströmten und ein doch recht kühler Windstoß erfasste den Stoff seines Yukatas, ließ ihn erschaudern. Automatisch richtete sich sein vorwurfsvoller Blick auf seine Begleiterin, die nicht nur für seinen Aufzug, sondern auch dafür verantwortlich war, dass er seinen Plan den Tag heute ausschließlich mit Zocken zu verbringen hatte verwerfen müssen.

 

Aber Yuketsuko wirkte rundum zufrieden und sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst, wie sie so bei ihm untergehakt neben ihm herschlenderte und ihren Kopf neugierig mal nach links, dann nach rechts drehte, um auch keine Attraktion auf dem Frühlingsfest zu verpassen. Allerdings war sie nicht die Einzige, die sich interessiert umblickte, denn schon eine ganze Weile lang prickelte es nachdrücklich zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, was ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür war, dass nicht nur ein Augenpaar auf sie gerichtet war. Kein Wunder, bot Yuketsuko mit ihrem Yukata aus rosaroter Baumwolle mit grünem Blattmuster, der übergroßen Sonnenbrille und dem Mundschutz doch einen Anblick, den man nicht jeden Tag sah. Und über die blonde Langhaarperücke, die sie heute zu zwei abstehenden Zöpfen gebunden und mit zahlreichen Spangen und anderem Kram verziert hatte, hätte selbst Tatsuro am liebsten hinweggesehen, aber das war definitiv ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Na ja, um fair zu sein, wurde vermutlich auch er erkannt, obwohl er gehofft hatte in seiner _Verkleidung_ nicht sonderlich aufzufallen.

 

„Mein Tata-sama sieht so gut aus. Er ist bestimmt der attraktivste Mann auf dem ganzen Frühlingsfest hier“, schwärmte Yuketsuko in diesem Moment fröhlich von der Seite, ganz so, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Er hingegen schnaubte nur. Pah, gut aussehen, als würde es ihm im Augenblick tatsächlich darum gehen. Er hatte ja wirklich rein gar nichts gegen traditionelle Kleidung und extravagante Mode, aber in der Öffentlichkeit und vor allem am ersten freien Tag seit Wochen wäre es ihm doch lieber gewesen weniger aufzufallen. Und genau in dieser Sekunde hörte er ein Geräusch, mit dem er schon die ganze Zeit über gerechnet hatte – das hohe Quietschen von Mädchenstimmen.

 

„Das ist doch Tatsuro-san?“

 

„Ja. Und Yuketsuko!“

 

„Kawaiiiiii.“

 

„Yu-chan?“

 

„Ja, Tata-sama?“

 

Tatsuro drehte den Kopf, um Yuketsuko ins Gesicht sehen zu können, wurde allerdings lediglich von der Spiegelung seiner selbst in den großen Gläsern der Sonnenbrille begrüßt.

 

„Meine Rache wird schrecklich sein“, knurrte er noch, bevor sie im nächsten Moment auch schon von einer Traube Mädchen umringt waren, die in allen Höhen und Tiefen nach Autogrammen verlangten. „Womit hab ich das verdient?“

 

 

_~* einige Stunden früher *~_

 

„Tatsue? Ich fahr dann mal zu Zero, ja?“

 

„Jaja.“

 

Tatsuro blickte nicht einmal von dem Geschehen auf der Mattscheibe auf, als die Tür ihrer Wohnung ins Schloss fiel. Dieser verdammte End-Boss wollte aber auch ums Verrecken nicht ins Gras beißen und so hämmerte er weiter auf die Tasten seines Controllers ein, bis der ekelhafte Zombie-Mutant endlich auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich nicht mehr rührte.

 

„Na, geht doch!“ Grinsend schaltete er das Game auf Pause, reckte die Arme nach oben und drückte den Rücken durch, um seiner gekrümmten Wirbelsäule mal eine kurze Auszeit zu gönnen. „Yukke? Bringst du mir mal eine Cola?“ Einige Sekunden der Stille verstrichen, dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte seines Freundes von gerade eben. Stimmte ja, der andere hatte ihm ja gestern Abend schon erzählt, dass er sich heute mit Zero treffen wollte. Tja, Pech gehabt, dann musste er wohl oder übel selbst aufstehen. Mit den Schultern zuckend raffte er sich also auf und schlurfte in die Küche, um sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Dose Cola zu hohlen.

 

Hach ja, so ließ es sich doch leben, dachte er sich, während er sich entspannt gegen ihren Küchentisch lehnte und die kühle Brause genoss. Endlich einmal frei und niemand hier, der ihm irgendwelche sinnlosen Aufgaben im Haushalt aufhalsen würde. Er grinste zufrieden und schaute aus dem Fenster. Der Tag versprach sonnig zu werden, aber er für seinen Teil hatte gestern schon beschlossen, dass er sich heute keinen Zentimeter aus der Wohnung bewegen würde. Die letzten Wochen waren unglaublich anstrengend gewesen – hatten sie doch ihr neuestes Album im Februar herausgebracht und waren seit dem von einem Konzertauftritt zum nächsten gehetzt. Zwischendurch hatten sie noch Massen an Interviews geben müssen oder waren in einschlägigen Musikshows aufgetreten, da war für Privatleben oder gar Erholung einfach keine Zeit geblieben.

 

Und auch für andere Dinge hatten Yukke und er kaum Gelegenheiten gefunden – Tatsuro grinste und rieb sich ungeniert über den Schritt. Das würden sie wohl spätestens heute Abend nachholen müssen, sobald sein Lieblingstopfkopf vom Besuch bei Zero zurückgekommen war.

Mit einem gezielten Wurf landete die nun leere Dose im Abfalleimer und sein nächster Blick galt dem Inhalt des Kühlschranks, denn langsam aber sicher stellte sich Hunger ein. Warum musste Yukke auch ausgerechnet an ihrem ersten freien Tag ausgeflogen sein? So ein selbst gekochtes, spätes Frühstück wäre jetzt genau das Richtige gewesen. Aber da Tatsuro in der Küche zwei linke Hände hatte und seine Küchenfee lieber den Maifo Bassisten besuchte, würde er sich mit einem abgepackten Onigiri aus dem Supermarkt begnügen müssen.

Aber wie eben schon festgestellt überwogen die Vorteile des Alleinseins, denn so konnte sich niemand beschweren, dass er den ganzen Tag vor der Glotze hing. Daher genoss er auch eine ganze Stunde seine absolute Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigung, bis es unerwartet an der Tür klingelte.

 

Den Mund voller Chips brummte er unwillig und pausierte sein Spiel, bevor er kauend zur Tür schlurfte. Ein Chipskrümel fand dennoch den Weg in seine Luftröhre und so stand er prustend und nach Atem ringend vor seinem Besucher und fragte sich allen Ernstes, ob der Hustenanfall oder der Anblick seines Gegenübers die Tränen verursachten, die ihm in den Augen standen.

 

„Yu…“, keuchte er und spürte dann bereits eine Hand, die ihm zärtlich den Rücken tätschelte.

 

„Tata-sama! Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

Die verstellt hohe Stimme hätte ihn beinahe erneut röcheln lassen, aber er riss sich zusammen, richtete sich auf und räusperte sich.

 

„Yuketsuko … was machst du denn hier?“

 

„Oh.“ Yuketsuko kicherte verlegen und hielt ihm eine handtellergroße Box entgegen. „Tata-sama ist immer so charmant, aber ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass er weiß, warum ich hier bin.“

 

Tatsuro für seinen Teil verstand gerade nur Bahnhof und fühlte sich im Augenblick wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Oder wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Oder noch dramatischer ausgedrückt, wie Vieh auf dem Weg zum Schlachter, denn er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was Yukke nun wieder geritten hatte, dass er nun als sein Alter-Ego auftrat.

 

„Ehm ja, natürlich weiß ich, warum du hier bist“, log er mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen und nahm die weiße Schachtel entgegen, die mit einer ebenso weißen Schleife aus Satin verziert war. Mit Yuketsuko war nämlich nicht zu spaßen, denn wo Yukke immer sehr nachsichtig mit ihm war, wenn er mal wieder etwas _Wichtiges_ vergessen hatte, konnte sie ziemlich ungemütlich werden. „Willst du nicht reinkommen?“ Spielte er also das Spielchen mit, während er sich noch immer das Hirn zermarterte, und trat schließlich beiseite, um mit einer einladenden Geste ins Innere der Wohnung zu deuten. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?“ Tatsuro musterte sein Gegenüber, die sich gerade ihrer Geta entledigte und das wärmende Tuch, welches sie über ihre Schultern drapiert hatte, an die Garderobe im Flur hängte. Warum war Yuketsuko hier? Warum trug sie einen Yukata und warum um alles in der Welt konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, was er nun schon wieder vergessen hatte?

 

Ungesehen von seiner Besucherin fuhr er sich durchs lange Haar und biss sich ein wenig nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herum. Mittlerweile war er es ja gewohnt, dass Yuketsuko ab und an mal auftauchte, auch wenn er damals nicht schlecht gestaunt hatte, als Yukke seine kleine Marotte – die Tatsuro bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als reinen Gag für MUCC gehalten hatte – auch im Privaten ausleben wollte, aber heute kam ihm irgendetwas besonders spanisch vor.

 

„Tata-sama ist so lieb, aber nein, wir müssen bald los, sonst verpassen wir das Beste.“ Yuketsuko strahlte ihn an, auch wenn er ihr Gesicht hinter der großen Sonnenbrille und dem Mundschutz nur erahnen konnte. Aber nach all der gemeinsamen Zeit kannte er auch sie gut genug, um ihre Reaktionen selbst an der Neigung ihres Kopfes ablesen zu können.

 

„Wir … müssen los?“, echote er ein wenig überrumpelt und hielt noch immer die kleine Box in Händen, als wäre sie das Einzige, was ihn gerade noch in der Realität hielt.

 

„Ja, aber zuvor … mag Tata-sama denn mein Geschenk gar nicht auspacken?“

 

„Ehm, doch, natürlich.“ Tatsuro ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich aufs Sofa und spürte sogleich Yuketsukos Präsenz neben sich, die sich regelrecht gegen seine Seite drängte.

 

„Oh, ich hoffe so sehr, dass es Tata-sama gefallen wird.“

 

Tatsuro lächelte etwas verunglückt und begann sein Geschenk auszupacken, während er sich noch immer den Kopf darüber zerbrach, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Gegenüber Yuketsuko fühlte er sich immer ein wenig gehemmt, zumindest, wenn er so wie jetzt mit ihr alleine war. Wenn MUCC von ihr Besuch bekamen, hatte er sich angewöhnt sie nicht wirklich zu beachten und ihrer offensichtlichen Verliebtheit mit deutlicher Ablehnung entgegenzutreten, was bei den Fans allem Anschein nach immer zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beitrug oder manches Mal auch zu Mitleidsbekundungen führte, aber im Privaten wusste er meist nicht wirklich, wie er mit Yukkes Alter-Ego umgehen sollte. Sie hatten auch noch nie ernsthaft über diese doch eher ungewöhnliche Eigenart seines Freundes gesprochen – eines Tages war Yuketsuko einfach dagewesen und nun war sie ein Teil ihrer Beziehung. Allerdings einer, der Tatsuro nicht immer so ganz geheuer war.

 

„Tata-sama sagt ja gar nichts, gefällt es ihm denn nicht?“, riss ihn Yuketsukos piepsige Stimme aus seinen Grübeleien und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl schon seit einer ganzen Weile auf den Inhalt der Schachtel starren musste, ohne es bemerkt zu haben.

 

„Pralinen …“, stellte er lahm fest und setzte dann schnell ein Lächeln auf, als ihm endlich ein Licht aufging. „Hast du die selbstgemacht?“

 

„Ja, hab ich. Fröhlichen White Day, Tata-sama!“ Yuketsuko umfasste seinen Arm und schmiegte ihren Kopf mit einem glücklich klingenden Seufzen dagegen. Tatsuros Körper hingegen hatte sich automatisch angespannt und es kostete ihm einiges an Anstrengung seinen Arm zu heben, um seiner Verehrerin über den Kopf zu tätscheln.

 

„Sie gefallen mir wirklich, Danke Yu-chan.“

 

„Tata-sama muss eine probieren!“ Blitzschnell war Yuketsukos Kopf nach oben geschnellt und er wusste, dass sie ihn aus großen Augen anblinzelte, auch wenn ihm die Sonnenbrille noch immer die Sicht versperrte.

 

„Ich …“ Er zögerte, griff dann aber in die Schachtel und stopfte sich eine der weißen Pralinen beherzt in den Mund. „Lecker“, schmatzte er mit vollen Backen und hätte die Süßigkeit tatsächlich genossen, hätten sich zwischen dem schokoladigen Äußeren und der Erdbeerfüllung nicht diverse Chiliflocken verborgen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben, so scharf waren sie.

 

„Das Rezept nennt sich heiße Sünde“, klärte ihn Yuketsuko auf und Tatsuro hätte schwören können, aus diesen wenigen Worten und dem darauf folgenden Kichern eine gewisse Schadenfreude heraushören zu können.

 

„Ein sehr passender Name“, keuchte er und schluckte den Rest der Praline unzerkaut herunter. Wo war ein Glas Wasser, wenn man eines brauchte?

 

„Gleich morgen mache ich Tata-sama noch welche, ja?“

 

„Nein!“, rutschte es ihm energischer als gewollt heraus, sodass Yuketsuko erschrocken zurückzuckte. „Ehm, ich meine, mach dir keine Umstände. Ich … ehm … werde die Pralinen genießen und jeden Tag nur eine essen, dann hab ich länger was von ihnen.“ Er lächelte sein berühmtes Lausbuben-Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass weder Yukke, noch Yuketsuko dagegen immun waren.

 

„In Ordnung. Aber jetzt muss Tata-sama mitkommen, wir haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit.“ Nachdrücklich und mit eindeutig mehr Kraft, als es einem zarten Mädchen – das Yuketsuko nur zu gerne darstellen wollte – zuzutrauen war, wurde er auf die Beine gezogen. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit die Pralinenschachtel auf dem Couchtisch abzustellen, dann fand er sich auch schon über den Flur gezogen wieder. Erst im Schlafzimmer blieb seine Entführerin stehen, drehte sich zu ihm herum und betrachtete ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf.

 

„Ausziehen“, verlangte sie plötzlich sehr energisch und etwas von Yukkes männlicher Stimme schwang überaus vielversprechend in diesem einen kleinen Wort mit, sodass sich über Tatsuros Rücken eine einladende Gänsehaut zog, als er das hörte. Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge und eine gewisse Vorfreude schickte Hitze in südliche Gefilde, während er sich ausmalte, was Yuketsuko nun wohl mit ihm vorhatte. Anfänglich hatte er die Vorstellung mit Yukkes Alter-Ego ins Bett zu gehen als nicht sonderlich erstrebenswert empfunden, aber sie hatte ihm ziemlich schnell und ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, welche Besonderheiten sie für ihn bereithielt. Von daher zögerte er auch nicht lange, zog sich sein übergroßes T-Shirt über den Kopf, schob den Bund der Jogginghose über seine Hüften und legte gerade die Hände an den Bund seiner Shorts, als ihn Yuketsukos Aufquietschen innehalten ließ.

 

„Nicht!“ Demonstrativ hielt sie sich eine Hand vor die Sonnenbrille und hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, während ihm ihr freier Arm ein Stoffbündel entgegenhielt. „Hier, Tata-sama, ich habe extra etwas Passendes zum Anziehen mitgebracht.“

 

„Wie?“

 

„Ich sagte doch, wir müssen uns beeilen, also muss Tata-sama das jetzt anziehen.“

 

Perplex und zugegebenermaßen auch etwas ungehalten darüber, dass seine Bettfantasien allem Anschein nach genau das bleiben würden – Fantasien – nahm er das Stoffbündel entgegen und faltete es auf.

 

„Ein Yukata? Yukke …“ Yuketsukos wütender Blick traf ihn selbst durch den Schutz der Sonnenbrille hindurch wie ein Hammerschlag und ließ ihn verstummen. Himmel, sie war wirklich furchteinflößend, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Besonders, wenn er es wagte, sie mit dem falschen Namen anzusprechen. „Ich meine, Yuketsuko … was soll das hier?“

 

„Na, wir gehen aufs Frühlingsfest und dafür muss mein Tata-sama doch angemessen angezogen sein“, trällerte sie ihm nun wieder fröhlich entgegen, als hätte es seinen Fauxpas nie gegeben.

 

„Was? Aber … mein Game …“

 

„Nichts aber. Tata-sama hat mir letztes Jahr versprochen, den Valentinstag nicht noch einmal zu vergessen.“ Yuketsuko kam langsam auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, um ihm durchs lange Haar zu streicheln. „Ich verstehe ja, dass er in den letzten Wochen viel um die Ohren gehabt hat …“ Sie schmiegte sich gegen seine Brust und zeichnete mit dem Finger kleine Kreise über seinem Herzen. „… weil mein Tata-sama so talentiert und erfolgreich ist. Aber auch er muss seine Versprechen halten.“ Yuketsuko hob den Kopf und schaute ihn von unten herauf an. „Und darum wird er mich heute auf das Frühlingsfest begleiten und einen romantischen Nachmittag mit mir verbringen, weil ich weiß, wie leid es ihm tut, dass er mir keine Schokolade geschenkt hat, stimmt’s.“

 

 

_~* zurück in der Gegenwart *~_

 

Ja, was hätte er auf Yuketsukos Aussage antworten sollen? Er hatte doch schon in dem Moment verloren, als er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. Und so stand er nun hier, ausstaffiert in einem roten Yukata mit schwarzem Kranich-Muster, hatte sich von ihr sogar die Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz binden lassen und schrieb ein Autogramm nach dem anderen, immer bemüht sich seine Unlust nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.

 

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir keine ruhige Minute haben werden“, zischte er ihr leise zu und gab dem Mädchen, das ein wenig nervös wirkend vor ihm stand und geduldig auf ihr Autogramm wartete, ihre Stofftasche zurück, auf der er sich gerade verewigt hatte.

 

„Ach Tata-sama, so viele sind es doch gar nicht.“ Anders als er schien Yuketsuko einen Heidenspaß zu haben, kicherte mit den Mädchen um die Wette und ließ sich mit ihnen ablichten.

 

„Könnten wir ein Foto von euch beiden bekommen?“ Zwei hoffnungsvolle Augenpaare strahlten ihn regelrecht an und noch bevor er hätte verneinen können, hatte Yuketsuko schon ein freudiges Quietschen von sich gegeben und sich erneut wie ein Blutegel an seine Seite geheftet.

 

„Aber natürlich könnt ihr das, nicht wahr, Tata-sama?“

 

„Natürlich.“

 

~*~

 

Als das aufgeregte Geschnatter der Mädchen und das Klicken der Handykameras endlich verstummt waren und sich die Menschentraube nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endgültig auflöste, atmete Tatsuro erleichtert auf.

 

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

 

„Was? Nein. Wir können noch nicht gehen. Wir haben noch gar nichts gegessen und mein Tata-sama will mir doch bestimmt noch einen Goldfisch fangen?“ Wieder hakte sich Yuketsuko bei ihm unter, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und schaute ihn von unten herauf an. „Ich befürchte nämlich, seinem armen Rücken wird eine Nacht auf dem Sofa bestimmt nicht guttun.“

 

Tatsuro öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, ohne auch nur eine der vielen Erwiderungen ausgesprochen zu haben, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen waren. Er mochte ja manchmal handeln, ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber selbst er erkannte eine Drohung, wenn er eine hörte.

 

„Aber klar werde ich dir noch einen Goldfisch fangen“, brummte er und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Da drüben gibt es Mochi-Spieße, magst du einen?“

 

„Ach, mein Tata-sama ist einfach der Beste!“

 

~*~

 

Tatsuro hätte sich am liebsten die Beine abgehakt, so schmerzten sie ihm. Denn obwohl sie nun schon seit Stunden über das Gelände des Frühlingsfestes schlenderten, fand Yuketsuko immer noch neue Buden, die sie sich näher ansehen wollte oder Spiele, bei denen natürlich nur er sich zum Klops machen musste. Verdammt, er wollte doch nur nach Hause und endlich sein Game weiterzocken, war das denn zu viel verlangt? Offensichtlich, denn in diesem Moment hatte seine Begleiterin endlich das große Becken entdeckt, aus dem man mit Papier bespannten Keschern Goldfische fangen konnte. Natürlich waren die Kescher so instabil, dass das meist ein sinnloses Unterfangen war und mit nassen Klamotten endete, aber was tat er nicht alles, um seine Liebste Glücklich zu machen. Oder diesen Horror zu beenden, aber das sollte er in Yuketsukos Gegenwart lieber nicht mal denken.

 

„Tata-sama, schau mal, die Fische sind alle so hübsch. Ich will den da!“ Yuketsuko deutete auf einen fast weißen Fisch, der nur an der Schwanzflosse einen orangefarbenen, fast kreisrunden Fleck hatte. Tatsuro seufzte innerlich. Nicht nur, dass es schon schwer genug war überhaupt einen der Fische zu fangen, nein, jetzt wollte die Madame auch noch einen ganz speziellen. Ihm blieb heute auch wirklich nichts erspart. Schicksalsergeben ging er zu dem Standbesitzer, krempelte die Ärmel seines Yukatas so gut es ging nach oben und nahm dann seine Fangwerkzeuge entgegen, für die der Herr gerade eine wirklich stolze Summe verlangt hatte.

 

„Da drüben ist er.“ Yuketsuko deutete aufgeregt ins Becken und klatschte in die Hände, als er sich in Position stellte, um den Fisch zu fangen. Das Wasser war von den anderen Hobbyanglern so aufgewühlt, dass er dank der Wellen kaum etwas sehen konnte, aber dann tauchte etwas Weißes in seinem Blickfeld auf und blitzschnell stieß er mit dem Kescher ins Wasser. Vergebens. Der Fisch war schneller und sein Ärmel nun tropfnass. Ganz toll.

 

Mit einem Blick, der kleine Kinder zum Weinen gebracht hätte, drehte er sich zu Yuketsuko um und starrte sie an. Sie jedoch hatte ihre Fäuste gegen ihren Mundschutz gepresst und war der Inbegriff grenzenloser Begeisterung, was Tatsuros Wut verpuffen ließ, als wäre sie nie dagewesen.

 

„Mein Tata-sama hatte ihn fast!“, jubelte sie freudig und ihre aufrichtige Bewunderung zauberte ihm ein kleines Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal, seit er mit ihr hierher auf das Frühlingsfest gekommen war, haderte er nicht mit seinem Schicksal, sondern verspürte sogar ehrliche Freude darüber, endlich mal wieder unbeschwert etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können.

 

„Und ich krieg ihn noch, wirst schon sehen.“ Er lächelte siegessicher und schob mit neu gefundenem Elan seinen Ärmel wieder nach oben, ignorierte das Wasser, das ihm den Arm herunterlief und setzte zu einem neuen Angriff an. Aber der Fisch war zu wendig und wenn er ihn doch einmal soweit hatte, dass er auf dem Kescher lag und zappelte, riss das dünne Papier und entließ ihn wieder ins Becken.

 

Dreimal hatte er sich nun schon Kescher nachgekauft und konnte doch noch immer keinen Erfolg für sich verbuchen. Aber an Aufgeben war nun nicht mehr zu denken, denn sein Ehrgeiz hatte ihn voll im Griff.

 

„Wir brauchen eine Taktik, Yu-chan“, stellte er mit glänzenden Augen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht fest, als der Fisch erneut durch das aufgeweichte Papier entkommen war. „Hier.“ Er hielt Yuketsuko einen der Kescher hin und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu stellen. „Ich treib ihn zu dir und du schlägst zu, wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir ihn nicht kriegen.“ Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann aber rollte auch sie die Ärmel ihres Yukatas nach oben und brachte sich in Stellung.

 

Ihre ersten Versuche waren erneut nicht von Erfolg gekrönt, aber weder Tatsuro noch Yuketsuko wollten aufgeben. Mittlerweile waren sie beide ziemlich nass und die Leute, die anfänglich noch selbst versucht hatten einen Goldfisch zu fangen, standen nun um das Becken herum und beobachteten sie amüsiert.

 

„Tata-sama, schnell!“, stieß Yuketsuko plötzlich hervor und Tatsuro hechtete an ihre Seite, um seinen verbleibenden Kescher unter den ihren zu halten. „Wir haben ihn! Wir haben ihn!“ Und tatsächlich. Wieder zappelte der Fisch auf dem Papier, welches ihn diesmal jedoch erfolgreich gefangen hielt.

 

„Oh ja, wir haben ihn!“, echote Tatsuro und strahlte seine Begleiterin überglücklich an. „Du hast verloren, Fisch!“ Übermütig streckte er dem armen Tierchen die Zunge heraus und lachte, als plötzlich um sie herum begeisterter Jubel ausbrach. Alle Umstehenden klatschten ihnen Beifall und beglückwünschten sie zu ihrem Sieg gegen den Goldfisch. Aber noch bevor der Besitzer des Standes mit einer Plastiktüte zu ihnen eilen konnte, in der sie ihre schwer verdiente Trophäe würden mit nach Hause nehmen können, war auch der zweite Kescher durchgeweicht und das Fischchen plumpste zurück in das Becken. Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die Versammelten, aber Tatsuro und Yuketsuko grinsten sich nur breit an, bevor sie sich eingestehen mussten, dass ihr Widersacher seinen Sieg mehr als verdient hatte.

 

~*~

 

Mal wieder hatte sich Yuketsuko bei ihm untergehakt und sich so eng gegen seine Seite geschmiegt, dass kein Blatt Papier zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Aber für den Moment genoss Tatsuro diesen Umstand mehr, als es den ganzen Nachmittag über der Fall gewesen war. Sie waren beide vollkommen durchweicht und selbst der Sonnenschein reichte nicht aus, um darüber hinwegsehen zu können, dass ihnen langsam aber sicher echt kalt wurde.

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns einen heißen Kakao mitnehmen und dann nach Hause gehen? Dir ist doch auch kalt, oder?“

 

„Ja, schon“, murmelte Yuketsuko und seufzte leise.“

 

„Aber?“ Er blieb stehen und schaute sie von der Seite her fragend an.

 

„Wenn wir jetzt gehen, dann ist mein romantischer Nachmittag vorbei und …“ Wieder seufzte sie, bevor sie weitersprach, aber diesmal war es Yukkes deutlich tiefere Stimme, die an seine Ohren drang. „Ich hab dich über die letzten Wochen vermisst, Tatsue.“

 

Für einen langen Moment blickte er seinen Liebsten in seiner Verkleidung als Yuketsuko einfach nur an, bis sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Er begriff nun endlich, dass Yukke ihn heute nicht nur auf das Frühlingsfest geschleift hatte, um sich für den mal wieder vergessenen Valentinstag zu rächen, nein, sein Freund hatte schlicht und einfach Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen. Zeit, in der sie sich nicht in ihrer Wohnung mit mondänen Tätigkeiten beschäftigten und nebeneinander herlebten, wie seit Wochen schon. Sondern echte Zeit zu zweit, mal wieder rauskommen, um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Und noch etwas wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick erst klar, Yuketsuko war aufgetaucht, weil Yukke selbst in der Öffentlichkeit seine Zuneigung hatte zeigen wollen und welchen besseren Schutz vor den Meinungen der Gesellschaft gäbe es, als sein Alter-Ego? Tatsuro war nicht klug, wenn es um Gefühle und Herzensangelegenheiten ging, aber selbst er begriff nun, dass Yukkes romantischer Nachmittag um so vieles mehr war, als er anfänglich geglaubt hatte. Ein grenzenloses Gefühl des Glücks schickte Wärme durch seinen Körper und vertrieb die permanente Gänsehaut, welche seine noch immer durchnässte Kleidung über seinen Rücken schickte. Am liebsten hätte er Yukke gerade eng an sich gezogen, um ihn zu küssen, aber noch waren hier eindeutig zu viele Leute, um dieses Risiko einzugehen.

 

„Komm mit.“

 

„Tata-sama?“ Yuketsuko quietschte, als er sie an der Hand packte und hinter sich herzog. Mit schnellen Schritten lotste er sie durch die vielen Menschen, bis sie nach einer ganzen Weile den größten Trubel endlich hinter sich gelassen hatten und die kiesbedeckten Wege saftigen Wiesen Platz machten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein kleiner Teich, der umringt von Bäumen einen ziemlich idyllischen Anblick bot. Tatsuro steuerte eben jene Bäume an, suchte sich seinen Weg tiefer in das Gehölz, bis sie irgendwann fast vollkommene Stille umfing. Nur ganz entfernt waren die Geräusche des Festes noch zu hören, hier und da quakte munter eine Ente oder der Wind fing sich in den Baumwipfeln und ließ die ersten Blätter rascheln.

 

„Was wird das, Tata-sama?“

 

Lächelnd drehte er sich zu seiner Begleiterin um, die nun deutlich schneller atmete, war ihr halber Dauerlauf über unebenes Terrain für sie mit den Geta an den Füßen wohl weitaus anstrengender gewesen, als für ihn. Beinahe hätte ihn das schlechte Gewissen gepackt, aber statt diesem auch nachzugeben, zog er Yuketsuko lieber nahe an sich heran und schob ihr den Mundschutz nach unten. Ein weiterer Handgriff und er konnte endlich wieder in Yukkes warme Augen sehen, die ihn nun fragend musterten.

 

Aber statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, beugte er sich zu ihm herab und eroberte den Mund seines Liebsten endlich wieder für sich. Zufrieden brummend genoss er die weichen Lippen auf den seinen und freute sich diebisch, als sie sich nach nur einem kleinen Stupser fast ungeduldig teilten, um seiner forschenden Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Seine Hände fanden ganz automatisch den Weg in Yukkes Nacken, Finger kraulten über die weiche haut dort und ein wenig bereute er es, ihn noch nicht von der Perücke befreien zu können, um ihm durchs Haar zu fahren. Yukke indes musste sich nicht mit störenden Barrieren herumärgern, hatte ihn ohne zu zögern von seinem Zopfgummi befreit und die Finger in seinen Schopf gewühlt.

Wie lange sie hier standen und sich in der Abgeschiedenheit des Wäldchens küssten, als wären sie wieder Teenager, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwann löste er sich von den süßen Lippen, drückte seinem Liebsten noch ein paar wenige Küsschen auf, bevor er sich ein Stückchen zurückzog, um seinen Blick zu suchen.

 

„Ich muss dir was sagen, Yu-chan.“

 

„Ja? Was denn?“

 

Tatsuro grinste, denn Yukke hatte vergessen, erneut mit Yuketsukos hoher Stimme zu sprechen und wirkte gerade eher so, als wäre er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Und dieser Eindruck verstärkte sich nur noch, als er sich leise seufzend über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen leckte.

 

„Der Nachmittag war doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet habe.“

 

„Nein?“

 

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise, als er in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon wieder Yuketsuko an sich hängen hatte und seine Ohren klingelten, weil sie ihm ein fröhliches „Ach Tata-sama!“ entgegengequietscht hatte. Er tätschelte ihr das Köpfchen und umarmte sie mal ganz fest, einfach, weil er konnte.

 

„Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nächstes Jahr den Valentinstag nicht noch einmal vergesse.“

 

„Okay.“ Yuketsuko strahlte überglücklich. „Und falls doch, werde ich meinen Tata-sama liebend gerne wieder dran erinnern“, lachte sie und nun war es sie, die sich nochmal einen langen Kuss raubte. „Aber ich will trotzdem nicht, dass der Nachmittag schon vorbei ist.“ Sie zog eine Schnute und vergrub ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust.

 

„Mh, das ist schade, ich wollte Yukke nämlich heute Abend noch in ein Restaurant ausführen.“

 

„Pfff, Yukke, der dumme Junge, hat Tata-samas Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht verdient.“

 

Tatsuro grinste und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, um sie wieder da zuzubringen ihn anzusehen.

 

„Du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, Yu-chan?“ Sein Gegenüber schmollte noch immer und so neigte er den Kopf, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. Beinahe zeitgleich mit seinen Worten spürte er, wie ein Zittern durch Yuketsukos Körper ging und noch bevor er zu Ende geredet hatte, hatte sie nach seiner Hand gegriffen und nun war er es, der hinter ihr herlief. Unterm gehen richtete sie Sonnenbrille und Mundschutz und schaute ihn über die Schulter hinweg kurz an.

 

„Okay, Yukke bekommt sein Abendessen, wenn Tata-sama vorher genau das mit mir anstellt, was er gerade gesagt hat.“

 

Tatsuro lachte herzhaft und nickte, bevor er zu ihr aufholte und seinen Arm um ihre Taille schlang, um sie nah an sich zu ziehen.

 

„Du bist ein sehr ungezogenes Mädchen, Yu-chan.“ Seine Hand wanderte an ihrem Rücken tiefer, bis er eine der festen Pobacken umfassen und hinein kneifen konnte. Sie quietschte und kicherte beinahe gleichzeitig, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten sich gegen seinen kleinen Übergriff zu wehren. „Sehr ungezogen.“

 

 

 

**_~ The End ~_ **

 

-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
So, das ist er also, mein Beitrag zum Projekt [Love is in the air … oder sind das nur die Pollen?](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/61150/1) \- Das große J-Rock Frühlingserwachen auf Fanfiktion.de. Ich hoffe euch gefällt mein kleiner Oneshot und ihr hattet beim Lesen genau so viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben. ;) Wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, hinterlasst mir doch einen kurzen Review oder einen Favoriteneintrag … oder am besten gleich alles zusammen. *lacht* Bis zur nächsten Story. ^^   
Und solltet ihr nun Lust auf das Projekt bekommen haben und selbst eine Story dazu beitragen wollen, würden wir uns riesig darüber freuen. Je mehr Storys zusammenkommen, desto besser. Also haut in die Tasten und meldet euch im verlinkten Projekt-Thread! :D


End file.
